The Fine Line
by Haley Anonymous
Summary: Ever since they first met, Lily and James were arch enemies. They hated everything about each other. However there is a very fine line between love and hate. Sorry for the very cliche description. Summaries are not my strong suit. Slight AU. MWPP. JPLE.


Hello readers!

Wow, Haley Anonymous back from the grave?

Although I'm pretty sure most of my old readers have stopped using this site as well.

But alas, I return with a new story...again.

Mostly becuase I am too lazy to go back and reread my old ones so I can actually update them. But maybe I will get to that someday. But not today.

This chapter is a quite short one, not very meaty. However, hopefully it will catch your interest.

So, without any further ado, I present to you **The Fine Line**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Potter's First Lily Evans Death Glare**

A smirk appeared on Petunia's face as she stood between platforms nine and ten

A smirk appeared on Petunia's face as she stood between platforms nine and ten. Lily had been fooled big time, "You honestly thought that freak school really existed? In case you didn't notice, there is no platform nine and three quarters."

Tears were pouring down Lily's cheeks; she should have known it was too good to be true. However her sorrow quickly turned into anger, aimed at her sister. Before she knew it, her fist collided with Petunia's nose.

A small stream of blood flowed out of Petunia's nose and Lily knew she was in for it.

"Lily Evans, what on _Earth_ were you thinking?" her mother raged. "What Petunia said wasn't right, but you crossed a line!" Lily once again broke into tears, she was feeling complete misery. Her mother decided to cut her daughter some slack, "Lily dear, I know, what happened is horrible. Come on; let's go get in the car."

Lily nodded as she wiped the tears from her face, but before she could take a step to follow her mother, she felt an arm slither around her shoulders.

"The name is James Potter, and you my dear, pack quite the punch," the boy smiled.

Rage once again surged through Lily's body and she twisted out of James's grip and for the first time, and certainly not the last, she gave him the famous Lily Evans death glare.

As Lily began to turn around James quickly stopped her, "Wait, just one minute, you didn't tell me your name!"

"And I'm still not going to!"

"That's okay, I already caught it, Lily," James quickly stepped in her way. "Oh, and just so you know you weren't tricked."

"What are you talking about?" the glare still had not faded from Lily's face.

James began to smirk, "You couldn't find the right platform because it is hidden."

"Oh, so you are in on this prank too I see."

"There is no prank!"

"Yes there is you arse," and once again tears rolled down Lily's face.

An old woman then walked up to James, "What are you doing bothering this young girl, you need to be getting onto the platform!"

"She is needs to be getting onto the platform too, Grandma. She's from a muggle family or something and doesn't know how to get to the platform."

"Oh deary, no worries, it is quite simple actually," smiled the woman. "You just simply walk towards that barrier right there, and there you are!"

Just then Lily's family returned, "Lily, you know not to talk to strangers! We need to get going."

"Ma'am, I was just telling your daughter how to get to platform nine and three quarters," James's grandmother said.

"Wait, so it does exist?" Mrs. Evans was aghast.

"Very much so, you can just follow us."

The Evans followed the Potters over to the barrier, not quite understanding what was going on.

"James can be the first to go, to demonstrate how to get there."

James had already started walking towards the barrier and just when Lily thought he was going to crash into it, he disappeared.

Lily's mouth hung open. He wasn't lying. She hadn't been fooled. She was going to go to Hogwarts.

Once Lily snapped to, she realized it was her turn to get to the platform. Her throat closed up and her hands began to shake. What if she didn't make it through the barrier? What if something went wrong?

But she did not let her fear stop her. She marched forward, hiding her worries, and before she knew it she was standing in front of a large train.

Her family appeared behind her and her parents each embraced her in a hug and said their goodbyes.

Lily dragged her bags onto the train and sat in the first compartment that she could find. The three girls that were already sitting in the compartment smiled at her.

One of the three girls enthusiastically to greet Lily, "My name is Taylor! Are you a first year too? I am. I can't wait, Hogwarts is going to be so fun. Haven't you just been looking forward to this forever? I have."

"Calm down Taylor, I think you are scaring her a little," another girl said. "Hi, I'm Aiden."

"And I'm Penny," said the last girl.

"'I'm Lily."

Lily sat down in the empty seat next to Taylor.

"What house do you want to be in?" Taylor asked.

"House?"

"You know. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Huflepuff…." Penny added.

Lily was bewildered at what they were talking about.

"Oh! She must be a muggle born!" said Aiden.

"_What_ are you guys talking about?"

Taylor then launched into a long explanation of all the ins and outs of witchcraft, thoroughly overwhelming Lily.

"How am I supposed to remember all of this?" Lily was starting to panic. "Muggles, and houses and _magic_."

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it," Aiden smiled.

"So, back to my question, what house do you want?" asked Taylor.

"Umm, was Ravenclaw the brave one?"

"Actually that would be Gryffindor," James Potter was standing in the doorway, smirking at Lily. "I'm going to be in Gryffindor.

"Then I don't want Gryffindor," said Lily plainly. "What one was Ravenclaw again?"

"The clever one," answered Penny.

"I think I'd like Ravenclaw then."

"Well then you are one against four," said Taylor. "Looks like the rest of us are rooting for Gryffindor."

* * *

I thoroughly hope you all enjoyed that short excuse of a chapter, the upcoming chapters should hopefully be much longer...hopefully.

Please review. Tell me if you loved it, hated it, or simply posses an apathetic opinion on the story, but most importantly, if you have any constructive criticism, I would love to hear it.

I would also like you to take note that I am aware that I am not completely follow JK Rowling's story. I am aware of Lily and Snape's relationship, but that part of the story doesn't work with out I want to write this. And also I am just simply not motivated enough to go do a thorough background check to see if little details in my story are correct or not.

Oh another thing you should no, is that I have not done any editing on this chapter, because simply I am ridiculously busy with non-fanfiction related trials and I just don't have the energy to edit this or search for a beta. Sorry!

Thanks for reading!

-Haley Anonymous


End file.
